Sailormoon Infinity
by Flying Heart
Summary: This is a sequel to Janelle J. Miakashi 's popular fanfic: Sailormoon Neo, this is about the forth generation of the seishi, and the new and old enemies they face.


Sailormoon Infinity- Prologue  
  
[u]By:[/u] Flying Heart (flying_heart0@(nospam)yahoo.com.tw ) [u]Intro:[/u] This is a sequel to Janelle J. /Miakashi 's popular fanfic: Sailormoon Neo, this is about the forth generation of the seishi, and the new and old enemies they face. [u]Official Webpage:[/u] (not up yet.)  
  
[I]"Queen Serenity..."[/I] said a unearthly voice. Serenity looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. [I]"Queen Serenity...The time has come...The time of battle, fear, and hard times...The dark side of the moon, Tau ceti...old enemies and new, will try to take over your kingdom..."[/I] "Who are you?! Show yourself! Are you friend or foe?!" Serenity demanded. [I]"The time has not come for me to show myself...but I am on your side..."[/I] the voice paused. /I]"Hurry up and awake the new seishi.... before it is too late."[/I] the voice faded away. "Wait! Who are you?! Don't go away!"  
  
---  
  
Suddenly the Queen's eyes snapped open. "Shisuki-chan...I must give you my power...The dark side of the moon...Tau ceti......" she gasped between breaths. "Mother?! Relax, don't try to talk..." Shizuki said in a soothing voice. "No, Shizuki!" Serenity said forcefully. Shizuki's red eyes widened in shock, her mother never used that tone of voice with her before... Serenity's voice softened. "Hurry up Shizuki, when I still have the strengh."  
  
Serenity gave Shizuki a brooch. "Shizuki, protect this well...use this to protect our kingdom, our Earth...Protect the world..." she suddenly coughed out blood, on the clean, white sheets. "Mother!" Shizuki patted her mother on the back. "Shizuki, use this, and become Infinity Sailormoon." The queen took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "Mother?" Shisuki felt her mother's pulse. She was still alive, but she was just sleeping. "She's just sleeping.." She said to her father, King Trent.  
  
Shizuki never told anyone, but she had a crush on her father, she knew it wasn't right, but she loved him. Shizuki was also jealous of her mother. She knew it wasn't right, and she hated herself to think about this. Shizuki turned back to look at her mother. The Queen's pink hair was starting to turn white, snow-white. That wasn't a good sign.It was the sign of death.  
  
---  
  
[I]As the golden moon turns to white, it will disappear from sight. The peach-colored moon replaces it but those clouds are covering it's light. The nine planets need to be awaken, to save this horrible sight. The twelve stars are dimmering, we need to give them light. [/I]  
  
Hisakino Karei woke up, drenched in sweat. Only one thought ran through her head. We need to awake the new seishi... Karei was now a big sensation in the US, *and* in Japan. But, however the time when she rejected Usa-chan haunted her. She wasn't strong enough, to take this duty.  
  
She *knew* that Hitomi, her daughter was the next Sailormars. Karei knew that Hitomi would be a good, no *great* Sailormars. Oh! She was so strongwilled, stronger then Karei, even stronger then her Grandmother. As much she didn't want to break this peacefulness, she must. It was destiny.  
  
They needed to move to Crystal Tokyo.  
  
---  
  
Hades Yoake was looking for some important documents. Her hair was never seen in a braided ring again, it was tied up in the same fashion as her mother. But her eyes were still bright and happy, just like when she was still seventeen years old.  
  
"Where did I put them." she muttered. Suddenly, the phone rang. "Aaron? Can you get that for me?" Yoake shouted to her son, who was playing video games in front of the TV. Aaron sighed and stood up. "Hello? Aaron Hades speaking." "Aaron? This is Hisakino Karei. Can I speak to your Kaa-san please?" Aaron walked over to his mother, who was surrounded by a sea of papers. "Kaa-san?. It's from Karei-obaa-chan. "Karei-chan? What's wrong?" Yoake said into the phone. "Yoake-chan.I had a vision." Karei said in barly above a whisper Yoake gasped. "Is it time then?"  
  
Karei looked up at the ceiling. "Yes, the time has come to awake the new seishi, the Infinity sailor seishi." 


End file.
